


Taxi Cab

by Foile_a_lalonde



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, another fucking song fic, carlos is only a voice in this one, its more of a story then a ship fic but oH WELL, taxi cab twenty one pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foile_a_lalonde/pseuds/Foile_a_lalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is technically only on a tape player in this. Less shippy and more story oriented</p><p>(IM A SONG FIC SLUT FIGHT ME)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Cab

Cecil blinked one eye and then the other, trying to figure out where he was. The area surrounding him was dark, and smelled of lumber. His finger nails scratched against what was possibly oak wood as he felt some earbuds in his ears crackle to life. He could hear a low quality transmission of Carlos' voice. He opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't make a sound. Carlos started speaking, so Cecil went quiet in his mind as well as throat.  
Carlos' voice cracked as he spoke through the hand recorder to Cecil.  
"Don't be afraid,"  
"Cecil, This is Carlos. Don't be afraid,"  
Cecil would have let out a response, but when his voice didn't respond he remembered he had none left.  
"Cecil I, I need to tell you something,"  
Cecil could hear a grainy sigh through the earbuds.  
"I am half a soul, Cecil. Half a soul divided actually. I could get into the science of it but we don't have time, or what we perceive as time. It basically means I am not fully me, if that makes any sense,"  
"Moving on, Cecil, honey, I am going to make you a promise okay? Two actually, but that's beside the point,"  
"Whenever you call for me I will be there. I don't know how I will, but I will find a way with science,"  
"Secondly, I will be with you until your dying days. Through some black magic of the pawn shop, I have managed that much,"  
Cecil could hear some thing moving and some papers being shifted.   
"Look, Cecil I have to go now, but I need you to remember something for me,"  
"Sometimes we will die, and sometimes we will fly away. Remember that Cecil, I Love you"

The recording cut out, then started to repeat again. Cecil maneuvered the earbuds out of his ears and listened to his surroundings instead. He couldn't bear to hear that message again.   
Suddenly, the vehicle he was in came to a sputtering stop. A voice that sounded vaguely familiar said something unintelligible to another passenger, and shortly after Cecil's box started to move. He heard some more movements outside including a new tinking of metal sound. It was slight but Cecil could just barely make it out around the rest on the background sounds. But just as soon as he heard it, the sound was gone.   
Cecil was given no time to analyze the sound when a new one attracted his ears. It was a new voice that was suddenly interrupted by the soft thunk of a closing of a car door. Soon the voice was back and Cecil could attempt to listen. 

A voice that did not seem low said   
"I know the night will turn to gray  
I know the stars will start to fade  
When all the darkness fades away  
We had to steal him from his fate  
So he could see another day,"

Cecil pushed against whatever was holding him down when he realized it was a coffin. Thant tinking sound must have been someone picking the lock. Cecil pushed the lid farther back in attempt to get a full breath of air. When he sat up he saw three backs of heads and a sunrise in the distance. (it was so far out the screaming was barely audible)

"Am I alive and well or am I dreaming dead?"   
He asked interrupting the stiffening silence

Suddenly a man who was not tall turned around and answered in a voice that is not high  
"We're driving toward the morning sun  
Where all your blood is washed away  
And all you did will be undone,"

The earbuds by Cecil's elbow repeated out again "Dont Be Afraid"


End file.
